


I'm in Trouble

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Tea always has one person she can count on.





	I'm in Trouble

**I'm in Trouble**

In the darkest moment of her life, wrapped in confusion and the purest pain she’d ever known, Shaun found her. 

The life Tea knew dissolved, another marriage gone, and he had awonderful woman at his side – so wonderful she felt wrong for taking him.

When his late nights comforting her had turned into stolen kisses, his embraces leading to wandering hands, Tea gave in out of selfish need for a real love and true affection.

All of her guilt dissipated the moment his smile appeared at the end of the aisle, a silent vow he would always find her.

 


End file.
